


Blue Haired

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Cute, F/F, Gay, Hair, Hair Dye, LGBT, Lesbians, Life Is Strange: Before The Storm Spoilers, My Universe, both are 18, chloes home, possible bts spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel want suprise her girlfriend, Chloe always wantet full blue hair since she dyed her one streak hair blue.(my headcon of this sence in Before the storm wehn Rachel reeads the book and Chloe show her, her new hair)





	Blue Haired

Its a friday afternoon in August, Rachel and her mom be at Arcadia Bays shopping mall, Rachel found for Chloe a key cahin with a pic of both of them inside, she want to suprise her girlfriend. "Rachel you have all?" her mom Rose ask her daughter "Yeah, I hope Chloe will like it" Rachel say and hold they key chain between her fingers. "Honey she will love it. I just have to go to the drug store" Rose say and she and her daughter walk to the store, Rose search for some things as Rachel look arround, her phone starts to beep and she check it.

**C: Hey Rach, your still shopping with your mom? I hope you finished soon im soo bored witohut you.**

Rachels smile on this she text quickly back

**R: Youre soo sweet you know, dont worry we are finished soon have a suprise for you, we meet very soon at youres.**

Rachel but her Phone back and is in the hall with hair stuff, she spot a electric blue hair dyed colour and think she buy it, Chloe always speaking getting fully blue hair and Rachel has to admit how hot she looks just with the one blue streak Chloe dyed herself 2 years ago. She saw her mom on the bay check and run fast over "wait, pls this one too" she say in hurry "Is this for you?" her mom say suprised "No its for Chloe" Rachel say joyfull  and they pay. In the car Rachel has the key chain and the hair dye on her tights, after some small talk her mom arrived at Chloes house and Rachel gets out "Have a sweet day and dont do anything me and your dad wouldt do and say Chloe a gretting" Rose say, Rachel role her eyes a bit and let out a small smile "Dont worry mom and thanks I will do, bye" and she walk to the Price/Madson house.

She knocks on the froont door have her gifts for Chloe in a plastic bag and waiting for her gilefriend to open the door, she hear some noises and food steps Rachel already smiles and then Chloe opend the door, both smile at each other. "Finally, you know how bored I was" Chloe say and Rachel steps in "Thank god im here now and like I wrote I have suprises" Chloe smirks at this and Rachel takes Chloes hand and they go in her room. "Oh so the suprise is in the bedroom" Chloe say flirty as they arrive, Rachel starts to giggle and sit with Chloe on her bed. "Here, I hope you like it" Rachel say excited and give her the key chain, Chloe take it with her hands and look over it, she starts smiling and look at Rachel "I love it, thank you soo much" and they hug lovley and Chloe give Rachel a quick kiss, Rachel smile and say "but thats not the only suprise" and give her the blue dyed hair colour shampoo.

Chloe smiles big and say "No way you really bought it" "You always talk about getting your hair blue, I just want to help and we both know you would look even more hotter" Rachel say flirty and Chloe role her eyes but also smiles. "Okay then we start know I just change my shirt" Chloe say excitet and pull off her black shirt and replacet it with an older withe one, with her darkblue jeans and black punk boots the outfit looks good on her, Rachel smiles and watch every step Chloe does exactly. They are now in the bathroom and Rachel help Chloe dye her hair, luckly Chloes natural hair are blonde so one step fewer.

"Good this smells" Chloe say as she sit on a Chair and Rachel start to but on the colour "thats the Price that you will look like a Punk or?" Rachel say and do her work, one hair streak after another 50 minutes later shes done, she but over Chloes head her green Priate towel and know both of them have to wait, they go back in Chloes room and searching for funny Videos on her Computer. This one hour was over real quick "It starts to hurt, can I finally go and wash it out?" Chloe ask Rachel impatient "Yeah, go, I want to see how  you look" Rachel say as she look up from her book reading "who is afraid of vergina wolf", Rachel lying in Chloes bed wearing a Jeans with holes in it and a Black shirt with a grafik on it. "Oh I nearly forget something" Chloe say, she walk over to Rachel give her a kiss and say "Thank you soo much for this and be hella ready" and Chloe was gone, Rachel in the meantime contuine riding her book and caint wait for the end result.


End file.
